1. Field of the Inventive Subject Matter
The inventive subject matter relates to novel methods for treating glioblastoma, comprising administration of a composition comprising therapeutically effective amounts of supercritical extracts of rosemary, turmeric, oregano and ginger; and therapeutically effective amounts of hydroalcoholic extracts of holy basil, ginger, turmeric, Scutellaria baicalensis, rosemary, green tea, huzhang, Chinese goldthread, and barberry. The inventive subject matter further relates to methods for modulating gene expression of genes selected from the group consisting of interleukin-1α, interleukin-1β, heme oxygenase 1, aldo-keto reductase family 1, member C2, colony stimulating factor 3, leukemia inhibitory factor, heat shock 70 kDa protein, and combinations thereof, by administration of an effective amount of said compositions.
2. Background
Glioblastoma. Glioblastoma multiforme (GBM) is the most malignant, incurable brain tumor and most patients die in less than a year. Tumorigenesis of GBM is characterized by elevated production of arachidonic acid-derived lipids called eicosanoids. These molecules stimulate development of peritumoral brain edema and tumor progression. Glucocorticoids are the most effective drugs that are currently used to treat brain edema, but are associated with numerous side effects including interference with the efficacy of chemotherapy. Because the available therapies are not very effective, more than 50% of patients with GBM use complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) approaches of which herbal therapies are the most commonly used.
5-lipoxygenase Inhibitors. The 5-lipoxygenase (5-LO) pathway is one of at least four lipoxygenase pathways of arachidonic acid metabolism. The 5-lipoxygenase pathway consists of enzymes that regulate a series of biochemical reactions that result in the transformation of arachidonic acid to leukotriene A4, which can then be further metabolized to leukotriene B4 or to leukotriene C4. Activation of the 5-LO pathway leads to the biosynthesis of proinflammatory leukotriene lipid mediators, while inhibition of the 5-LO pathway may have anti-inflammatory effects.
Some compounds which inhibit 5-lipoxygenase have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,653,311, 6,455,541, 6,399,105, 6,121,323, 5,342,838, 5,298,514, 5,145,861, 5,130,483, 4,933,329, and 4,731,382. Drugs such as MK-886 (3-(1-(4-chlorobenzyl)-3-tert-butyl-thio-5-isopropylindol-2-yl)-2,2-dimethyl propanoic acid), L-656,224 ((7-chloro-2-[4-methoxypenyl]methyl)-3-methyl-5-propyl-4-benzofuranol), pentacyclic triterpene acetyl-11-keto-β-boswellic acid, PF-5901, Zileuton, and tepoxalin are intended to selectively inhibit 5-lipoxygenase. However, these drugs appear to have long term side effects. There is thus a continuing need for 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors which avoid side effects associated with current compositions.
Cyclooxygenase Inhibitors. Cyclooxygenase is an enzyme-protein complex with a variety of biochemical actions. There are at least three primary COX isoenzymes, COX-1, COX-2, and COX-3. COX-1 is a constitutive enzyme, produced at a reasonably consistent level at all times. It plays an important role in, for example, gastrointestinal protection, kidney function, and the aggregation of blood platelets. COX-2 production is not constant; it varies depending on signals from various biochemical catalysts. For example, in the case of arthritis inflammation and pain, COX-2 responds to tissue damage by oxidizing arachidonic acid, creating prostaglandins which in turn produce local inflammation. COX-3 has been identified relatively recently (Chandrasekharan, et al., PNAS U.S.A., 99(21):13926-31 (2002)). In humans, COX-3 mRNA is expressed most abundantly in the cerebral cortex and heart tissues. COX-3 activity is selectively inhibited by analgesic/antipyretic drugs. It has been suggested that inhibition of COX-3 could represent a mechanism by which these drugs decrease pain and possibly fever.
Prostaglandins play a major role in the inflammatory process and the inhibition of prostaglandin production, especially production of PGG2, PGH2, and PGE2, has been a common target of anti-inflammatory drug discovery. However, common non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (hereinafter “NSAIDs”) that are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process.
NSAIDs have been found to prevent the production of prostaglandins by inhibiting enzymes in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway, including the cyclooxygenase enzymes. Traditional non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, such as aspirin, work by inhibiting both COX-1 and COX-2. Thus, non-specific NSAIDs can have a damaging effect on the gastrointestinal tract, kidneys, and liver; blocking COX-1 can make the stomach lining more vulnerable, and reduced thromboxane production thins the blood, making gastrointestinal hemorrhage more likely, and may cause inadequate regulation of cellular immune functions and the secretion of various cytokines. The use of high doses of most common NSAID's can produce severe side effects, including life threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic potential.
COX-2 is associated with inflammation and provides a viable target of inhibition which more effectively reduces inflammation and produces fewer and less drastic side effects. Thus, researchers have been motivated to develop selective COX-2 inhibitors to reduce inflammation and relieve pain without the gastrointestinal damage brought on by inhibiting COX-1. In addition, the current scientific understanding in the art suggests that COX-2 inhibition may serve an important function in promoting normal cell growth in the colon, pancreas, breast tissue, and other organ systems.
Some compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,738, 5,344,991, 5,393,790, 5,434,178, 5,474,995, 5,510,368 and WO documents WO96/06840, WO96/03388, WO96/03387, WO96/25405, WO95/15316, WO94/15932, WO94/27980, WO95/00501, WO94/13635, WO94/20480, and WO94/26731.
Drugs such as valdecoxib, celecoxib, and rofecoxib are intended to selectively inhibit COX-2 with minimal effect on COX-1. However, despite the emphasis on COX-2 inhibition, even these drugs appear to have serious long term side effects, such as the breakdown in digestive protective mucus and prevention of normal healing processes. There is thus a continuing need for more specific and non-specific COX-2 inhibitors which avoid side effects associated with COX-1 inhibition.
Natural COX-2 Inhibitors. Several herbs have been found to inhibit the COX-2 enzyme. For example, holy basil has been found to possess significant anti-inflammatory properties and is capable of blocking both the cyclooxygenase and lipoxygenase pathways of arachidonate metabolism. Ursolic acid and oleanolic acid, two of the recognized phytonutrients of holy basil, have been found to have a significant COX-2 inhibitory effect.
Similarly, shogaols and gingerols, pungent components of ginger, have been found to inhibit cyclooxygenase. Eugenol, another active constituent of several medical herbs, has also been found to be a 5-lipoxygenase inhibitor and to possess potent anti-inflammatory and/or anti-rheumatic properties.
Scutellaria baicalensis also has been found to inhibit the COX-2 enzyme. According to the USDA database, green tea contains six constituents having cyclooxygenase-inhibitor activity. According to the Napralert database, green tea contains fifty one constituents having anti-inflammatory activity. The polyphenols in green tea were found to cause a marked reduction in COX-2. Flavan-3-ol derivatives (+)-catechin, also present in green tea, have been reported to be COX-1 and COX-2 inhibitors. In addition, salicylic acid, another constituent of green tea, also has been found to be a COX-2 inhibitor.
Berberine, found in barberry and Chinese goldthread, has also been found to inhibit COX-2 without inhibiting COX-1 activity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,416, Applicants disclosed the inventive compositions and their use for reducing inflammation. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,416 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Surprisingly, as discussed in greater detail below, it has been determined that the inventive compositions are useful for treating glioblastoma as well.
Use of COX-2 Inhibitors for Treating Cancer. It has been postulated that COX-2 inhibitors may be useful for treating cancer. Yet only a very few patents actually disclose the use of COX-2 inhibitors for treating any cancers. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,823 to Talley, et al., (Pyrazol-1-yl)benzene sulfonamides are disclosed as inhibitors of cyclooxygenase-2, and for use in the treatment of inflammation, arthritis, and pain, and as being useful for preventing colon cancer. However, their use for actually treating colon cancer or for treating or preventing other neoplasias is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,040 to Seibert, et al., discloses a method of using a specific, disclosed class of cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor derivatives in preventing and treating epithelial cell neoplasia in a subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,540 to Kindness, et al., discloses a combination of the proprietary HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor lovastatin and the proprietary COX-2 inhibitor rofecoxib for the treatment of cancer, especially glioblastoma, and a method of treatment of cancer, especially glioblastoma, by that combination.
Based on the limited body of art disclosing the use of COX-2 inhibitors for treating any cancer, and the need for effective treatments for glioblastoma in particular, it is apparent that there is a great and immediate need for new COX-2 inhibitors for treating glioblastoma. This need is met by the inventive methods and compositions, which treat glioblastoma without significant side effects.